The invention relates to a garbage collection and transport system for use with a single-chamber or multichamber garbage container for the reception of waste materials.
DE-A-25 58 433 or also EP-A-0,220,483 discloses a garbage collection and transport system, in which both the collecting container or garbage container and the garbage vehicle itself are divided by means of at least one partition into a plurality of chambers which receive different garbage fractions. In this case, the garbage container, when being emptied by means of a charging or dumping device on the garbage vehicle, is emptied in such a way that the respective chambers in the garbage container and in the garbage vehicle remain assigned to one another, that is to say individual garbage fractions also remain separate from one another in the garbage vehicle. This system became known as a so-called multichamber garbage system in numerous literature publications (for example, VDI Nachrichten [VDI Notices] No. 45 of 12.11.1976, page 16).
The stowage spaces in the garbage vehicle are separated either by vertical longitudinal partitions with stowage spaces arranged next to one another or, for example, by means of a horizontal longitudinal partition with stowage spaces arranged one above the other for the individual garbage fractions. In this case, the partitions are each arranged in the longitudinal direction of the garbage vehicle. The partition in the garbage vehicle is always continued into the dumping region of the vehicle and, in general, is in alignment with the partition of the applied multichamber garbage container.
As a consequence of this, EP-A-0,257,442 disclosed a multichamber garbage system which has a vertical partition in the vehicle, with a dumping orifice in alignment therewith, and, a partition for a garbage container to be applied correspondingly, with an adapted partition in the garbage container. In order to execute a tilting movement which has a pivot angle greater than 180.degree., there is provided a separating wall which forms an extension of the partition of the garbage container, in order to keep the garbage fractions separate until they are charged into the garbage vehicle.
As an alternative to this, EP-A-0,314,238 disclosed a further multichamber garbage system which comprises a vehicle and a multichamber garbage container and in which the vehicle has a horizontal partition. In this vehicle, the rear loading wall is designed in such a way that an upper and a lower charging orifice extending over the entire vehicle width are obtained. In this case, the upper vehicle stowage space is connected to the upper charging orifice and the lower vehicle stowage space is connected to the lower charging orifice. Since the parting plane of the upper and the lower charging orifices is not in alignment with the horizontal vehicle partition, a rigid auxiliary partition or sliding plate, which forms a kind of angled extension of the vehicle partition, is provided. This auxiliary partition or sliding plate then also forms the parting plane for the different garbage fractions, that is to say the partition of the garbage container is in alignment with the sliding plate during the charging operation, so as to connect the upper and the lower stowage space of the garbage vehicle in each case directly to the upper and the lower chamber of the garbage container. This garbage collection system also makes it possible, in addition to the controlled emptying of multichamber garbage containers, to empty so-called single-chamber containers having only one specific garbage fraction. For this purpose, the single-chamber garbage container is assigned with its container orifice to the respective dumping orifice on the vehicle, so that, for example, only the upper charging orifice or only the lower charging orifice is loaded with garbage in each case.
Furthermore, the known EP-B1-0,535,072 discloses a multichamber garbage collection and transport system, in which the dumping orifice on the vehicle is arranged essentially independently of the arrangement of the partition in the vehicle. This purpose is served by uncoupling the arrangement of the dumping orifice on the garbage vehicle from the arrangement of the partition for forming the stowage spaces in the vehicle. In order to lead the appropriate garbage fraction out of the garbage containers into the corresponding stowage space of the garbage vehicle, this known system has intermediate receptacles or feed devices which connect the respective dumping orifices to the respective stowage spaces in the garbage vehicle. As a result, the dumping orifices can be placed optimally on the vehicle, without there being a compulsory geometrical assignment to the stowage spaces in the vehicle. For example, the known system also has a horizontal longitudinal partition in the garbage vehicle, for example a dumping orifice being connected via a duct or connecting well to the lower stowage space of the garbage vehicle. To receive a further fraction, there is provided a loading trough which is pivotable about a horizontal axis of rotation and onto which the further garbage fraction is tipped via a corresponding dumping orifice and which, after executing an upward-directed pivoting movement, conveys the garbage fraction into the upper stowage space. Accordingly, in this known system, the loading trough serves for receiving a garbage fraction and for subsequently transporting it into the upper stowage space. In this case, the loading trough always has the function of partitioning off the lower stowage space during the operation of emptying the garbage container and of temporarily receiving the intercepted garbage fraction for further transport.
The disadvantage of the known devices is that they are restricted essentially to one system of construction. Admittedly, according to EP 0,314,238, both the multichamber garbage container and a single-chamber garbage container can be emptied. In this case, however, it is necessary to ensure that, when the multichamber garbage container is emptied, a strict assignment of the partitions both in the garbage vehicle and in the garbage container is maintained via the coupling of the dumping orifice.
An arrangement of a single-chamber garbage vehicle with a loading trough mounted on the tail part at the bottom and with a clearing shovel fastened to the tail part at the top was disclosed by DE-AS 1 023 395. In this arrangement, the lower loading trough with an attached wallpart serves solely for the intermediate reception of the garbage which is transported further by the separate clearing shovel.
Furthermore, DE 35 37 546 A1 disclosed a multichamber waste collection vehicle which has a plurality of stowage spaces located one above the other. In the front region of an intermediate bottom, a filling hatch for a stowage space located underneath is provided below a roof hatch closed by means of a cover. The disadvantage of this known device is that it is not possible for a plurality of sorts of garbage to be emptied simultaneously at different levels. Only one garbage sort for a specific stowage space in the garbage vehicle can be introduced in each case into the charging orifice provided on the roof of the vehicle.